Happy Mother's Day, Lorelai
by ACE5203
Summary: A short mother's day story.


**Happy Mother's Day, Lorelai.**

Lorelai Gilmore woke up early that Sunday morning to the loud and exuberant voice of her twenty-one year old daughter, Rory.

Rory had stayed the night before in order to celebrate the day of celebrating women who had human beings ripped from their loins with the woman from whose loins she herself had been ripped.

They had spent the evening laughing and talking and mocking undeniably mockable movies.

They had forgotten all about boyfriends gallivanting around London, ex-fiancés and long lost daughters, and not one mention of horrible mistakes made after causing a fiancé to become an ex-fiance. It had been a wonderful evening, like old times in the crap shack.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter when the younger woman proceeded to jump on her bed and give her a hearty "Happy Mothers Day, Mom" and a hug that sent the now sitting up Lorelai toppling back onto the bed.

"Hey, kid."

"So, I've just got to say thank you for being an incredibly awesome mom, best friend, and oh yeah I really appreciate that whole giving birth to me thing."

"Well, thank you. And in return I think you immensely for not being one of those twenty pound babies."

"No problem. COME ON!" Rory grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her up from the bed, dragging her out the door and down the steps. Once they were in the kitchen, Lorelai couldn't help but smile once more. It was a happy smile of course, but not one that reached her eyes those were long gone and hadn't happened in many weeks.

Rory sees this and thinks that maybe her mother's smile will never reach her eyes again. Not since a very bad day two weeks ago when her world crumbled down around her. She sighs and smiles back at her mother, hoping that at least for today they can have a full day without Lorelai suddenly bursting into tears, as she has been prone to do since her last conversation with Luke the morning after she slept with Christopher.

"I made all of your favorites; bacon, eggs, pancakes, COFFEE. Dig in, and trust me its edible, I've been learning a lot."

"Aww, mommy's little Suzy Home-Maker."

"Hey, hey that's Prize winning journalist Suzy to you."

"Okay, as long as YOU remember that." She winks at her daughter and sits down to eat. It is very edible, but every bite is bittersweet to her. The bacon, while crisp and tasty, feels like cardboard on her tongue. Her eggs, lightly scrambled and fluffy, taste like tar to her. The blueberries in the pancakes make her want to throw up. She doesn't touch the coffee and hopes Rory does not notice.

With a small sadness in her eyes, Rory does notice.

Breakfast is over quickly and Lorelai turns to Rory, plastering a big fake smile on her face.

"Kid, THAT was fantastic. Why couldn't you learn this little skill before going away to college? Would have saved us from many meals consisting of marshmallows and canned whipped cream."

"I LIKED those meals."

"Oh, me too, but you know couldn't have been all that healthy."

"You, worried about healthy meals? Please." She winked at her mother and then stood.

"Okay Madame Gilmore," this earned a faux glare from Lorelai, "I mean mademoiselle Gilmore, breakfast is over. It is now time to begin phase two of the mother's day festivities."

"Phase two." Lorelai asked intrigued.

"Yes, now get your lazy butt upstairs to shower and change."

"Sir, yes, sir." And with a salute and a quick turn of her heel she headed to do just that."

* * *

Two hours later the two women were in the midst of phase two. Lorelai couldn't help but think what a wonderful phase it was. Rory had blind-folded her mother in the car and drove, for all too long of a time for Lorelai, to a spa in Hartford.

Lorelai had to admit that it had been worth it, a half-day of spa treatments; manicures, pedicures, massages, deep-tissue body wraps; heaven.

Sitting in the chair with her eyes closed and a master working out the kinks in her legs and feet, from too many hours working on them, Lorelai sighed.

"Kid, this is the best present EVER. However, you do now realize every gift you give me from now until eternity must be just as good."

"I did realize that, that is why I have decided that this is the last gift you will ever receive from me. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Ugh, this is how you treat the woman who birthed you. I hope when you have children that they ARE twenty pound babies."

"That's harsh. A mother shouldn't want to see her child suffer it'd be like seeing her own self suffer."

"Eh. What can I say, I'm a masochist." Rory gave a short laugh at this.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you in the delivery room with me when I am giving birth to your massive grandchild."

"Okay, I don't like where this conversation is going. You say Logan is in London for an ENTIRE YEAR? They can't keep him longer? Say ten to fifteen?"

"It's not prison. Well, not technically anyhow. And no they cannot keep him. Besides, I am like Fort Knox, no babies here."

"Good. I mean, I want grandchildren, but could you wait until I'm like seventy?"

"Sure, cause then I'll be fifty-four and just getting ready to have children."

"Well, at least now you have a plan." She opened her eyes to look over at Rory. She smiled when she saw her reclining with a look of content on her face. _At least she'll be happy._

_

* * *

_

By five o'clock that evening phase two was long over, followed by phase three: a meal that could feed a small nation, phase four: dessert, and phase five; presents.

Lorelai and Rory were giggling on the couch as they watched I Love Lucy (a show too dignified to mock). Rory looked at the clock and got up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have to go back to New Haven."

"What? Come on, stay another night."

"I can't. I wish I could. Paris roped me into having a 'girl's night in' tonight. I felt bad for her, with her mother all hiding from the feds and Doyle with his family for the whole week…. I can call her and cancel."

"No, she needs a friend. We've had a great day, a great weekend. Go, have fun, leave me." Rory hugged her mother and bounded into her room to pack up her belongings.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No problem, I think I'm gonna go take a nice long bubble bath. Call me when you get back to the apartment."

"Will do."

Lorelai slowly rose from the couch and trudged up the stairs. Entering the bathroom, she closed and locked the door. She crouched down and reached back behind the piping under the sink. When her hand came in contact with what she was looking for she pulled out a small brown bag.

Dumping the contents onto the counter, she sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were dull and underneath them the skin sagged and was a grayish blue. Frown lines framed her lips and her skin was pale. She looked like hell.

She opened the boxes and set to work.

* * *

Five minutes later she heard Rory calling up to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going now Mom! I'll call you later. Happy Mother's Day!"

"Thanks, kid! Drive safe! Love ya!"

"I love you too!" And then the front door slammed shut and she was alone.

Looking at the three small plastic objects on the sink, each showing a plus sign, she sighed heavily and sniffed back tears as she wiped away the ones that were already on her cheek. She looked into the mirror again and her voice cracked.

"Happy Mother's Day, Lorelai."

**AN:** So, I decided to write a sad sort of Mother's Day story. This story assumes that Lane and Zach were married around April 15th. April's birthday is the 18th. The school trip was the 7th through the 16th. And even though Yale commencement is May 20th this story has it as the 29th of April (Hey, at least I am attempting GG-verse time). Lorelai ignored Luke from the 19th until the 28th. Yeah, I know a LOT of assumptions.


End file.
